The Delivery
by gothicorca1895
Summary: Kind of a sequel thing to "No Ordinary Wedding" since that was pretty popular. I'm introducing my fan character, WENDI, in this one, although I was probably unclear about some aspects of her. If you have a question, ask. And I do not own WALL-E.


**Disclaimer: **WALLE is not mine. But WENDI is.

The Delivery

The weather was perfect that day. The sky was a single, smooth face of a giant sapphire, the sun a golden pebble studded within its expanse. Cool, gentle tendrils of wind seemed to be embracing the Earth, keeping clouds at bay. Every structure on the flat horizon gleamed like diamonds and silver, yet the sunlight was not bright enough to cause squinting.

So much had changed since the Axiom had returned to Earth. The level of change in such a short time was almost unbelievable. Auto had been turned back on and made the security guard of the Axiom museum and resort. John and Mary had gotten married and had their first little son, Jerry. Wall-E and EVE had gotten married, too. And after Jerry was born, they had asked Captain if there was some way that they could have a baby. Captain was one of their closest friends, and he hadn't let them down. He'd said that some technicians would attempt to combine their designs and create a little robot, programmed to act like a young child, and if they succeeded, this could be their baby.

And this perfect day was what Wall-E and EVE had been anticipating. It was the day that Captain would either bring them bad news - too bad, we tried - or a baby robot.

They waited in the truck, with the door open, standing in a rectangle of dusty sunlight (or, in EVE's case, hovering). EVE was still, save the blink of her eyes, reliving every moment she'd had with her now-husband. Wall-E was not quite so reserved. Quite fidgety, in fact. He would tap his knuckles, glance at EVE, look out at the flat horizon, hoping to see the Captain approaching, tap his knuckles once more, and suddenly sigh.

"E-vah?" he finally asked.

EVE turned, giving him a kind questioning look.

Wall-E extended his hand to her and tilted his goggle eyes.

She gave him an eye-smile and took his hand in her own. Their gazes locked, and they were both glad that to have each other's hands to hold. No matter how apprehensive they were, each took comfort in knowing the other was there.

Standing there, hands clasped, gazing at each other lovingly, they lost track of time and even forgot what they were waiting for. A few quick raps on the doorframe was what brought them back to Earth. Both robots hurriedly pulled away and diverted their attention to their visitor.

It was the Captain. And he was carrying a small bundle wrapped in a pink blanket.

This bundle was where all of their attention went. Wall-E and EVE began to move forward slowly, as though magnetically drawn to the little package. "Is...that..." EVE murmured, her hand beginning to drift out to touch the pink wrappings.

"Yes, this is your new baby," said Captain. "Personally I thought the blanket was superfluous, but it's customary for a daughter..."

Wall-E and EVE both made small sounds of excitement at this announcement. "So. It is. A. Girl?" asked EVE in her usual fragmented English.

"As much of a girl as yourself, EVE," replied Captain. "The technicians who created her gave her a name: Wall-E and EVE's New Delivery Inventive-Class. Although I much prefer the acronym..." He whipped the blanket off the bundle and tossed its contents into the air.

Wall-E jumped back a little, and EVE let out a startled cry. But the robot in the bundle never hit the floor. She - a gold, more blocky version of EVE - thrust out her arms, the two fingers and thumb on each hand splayed out. She stopped a few inches above the ground, hovering unsteadily. The little robot girl lifted her head, revealing two round lime-green eyes set in a black visor.

"I much prefer to call her WENDI," finished the Captain with a smile.

"Wennnn-deeeee..." mimicked Wall-E.

WENDI's eyes focused on the pair, and almost instantly they transformed into the upturned crescents so often found on EVE. "Mama...daddy!" she chirped, and flew into the welcoming arms of her new parents, who doted over her as much as any human couple would. Wall-E held her - this was possible because she was small, not much bigger than M-O - and EVE gave her spark-kisses, and all the while she giggled and snuggled up to them and delivered kisses of her own. Captain eventually left with an, "Enjoy her, guys," but was never sure if the new family heard him.

WENDI wore herself out eventually, after toying with some of the particularly appealing treasures on Wall-E's shelves, and dozed off in EVE's arms, her eyes disappearing from her visor. EVE gently stroked her face, humming softly.

"Wennn-deeee...E-vah," whispered Wall-E.

"Hmm?" EVE swiveled to face him.

"Wennn-deeee...E-vah," Wall-E repeated, and EVE realized that he meant that she and WENDI looked a lot alike. She nodded in agreement.

"Tomorrow. We will. Show. WENDI. To everyone..." murmured EVE.

"Johnnnnn...Maaaaary...Mmmmmo...Au-to..." agreed Wall-E, listing their friends who hadn't seen WENDI yet.

EVE slowly released their daughter, and she floated in a sleep mode position similar to her mothers'; her head tucked down on its neck joint, her attached arms stiff at her sides.

EVE glided over to Wall-E and gave him a long spark.

"Wall-E loves E-vah," said Wall-E. It was one of the longest phrases he knew, and he saved it for his and EVE's most special moments, like this. But something was missing.

He made a questioning gesture at his iPod system. EVE looked at WENDI, but the little girl didn't look like she was ready to wake up any time soon, so the probe nodded.

Wall-E switched on his tape, fast forwarded it to "It Only Takes a Moment," and settled down next to EVE, with their hands interlocked, their heads leaning against each other's, and their love reinforced.

They could make this last forever...and they would.


End file.
